Unlikely partners
by Charlee1394
Summary: It's been 6 months since the battle of New York had be won and now shield is back on track after the damage that had be caused. Although the agency is back on track it didn't leave the battle ny agents died or had left the agency and that's how the unlikelihood of these two agents became partners and so much more. Note: uploads every fortnight (maybe longer if busy)
1. Chapter 1: breaking the news

Note#1: UPDATES for this story will be on Saturdays excluding Saturday 2nd of May as I've already updated twice this week. So the next update will be Saturday 9th of May and the every following Saturday.

Note#2: hey sorry guys, don't know what happened to the first 1st chapter I uploaded so I uploaded it again (one you can actually read) enjoy and sorry again :)

(IMPORTANT: also I don't own avengers or the characters of marvel, but I may later on add some OCs but we will see)

Chapter 1: breaking the news It's been 6 months since the battle of New York had be won and now shield is back on track after the damage that had be caused. Although the agency is back on track it didn't leave the battle unscathed. . . Many agents died or had left the agency and that's how the unlikelihood of these two agents became partners and so much more.

Director fury had called for two agents to report to his office, one being agent Romanov And the other being agent hill. Shorty after being summoned the two agents entered the office and stood in front of where fury was seated behind his desk, after the agents nodded to each other as a greeting they both turned their attention to fury. Agent hill was the first to speak. Hill: "sir, may I ask why we are here? Considering I was in the middle of over seeing a mission and agent Romanov was" hill paused for a second to think what Romanov was actually tasked to do and when she couldn't , she continued speaking " well whatever Romanov was doing" Agent Romanov stayed unusually quiet but arched an amused eyebrow at agent hill then looked to fury who hill was also looking at for an answer.

Fury: " the mission you where overseeing has already been handed off to another agent" at that answer hill became confused as to why she had be replaced and was about to protest. Hill: "but sir I've-" then getting cut off by fury. Fury: "agent hill this is not up debating I have more important things to tell you two and do than to waste my time arguing over one mission any agent level 4 or over can oversee" with that agent hill sighed and nodded and looked over to Her right where Romanov had a slight smirk on her face who just shrugged at fury's comment. Romanov: "sir again why are we here?" at the tone of her voice hill and the director could tell she wasn't in the mood to listen to their bantering even though her face didn't portray any emotion.

Fury stared and the two agents who where waiting for his response and sighed. Fury: as you two are well aware at the moment shield has just about got back to operating the way we were before the mess Loki made of my agency and New York" he paused for a second, looked closely at the agents in front of him. They nodded and he continued with a slight frown. " but I didn't ask you two here to tell you something everyone knows, I asked you two here to inform you that agent Barton has decided to leave the agency" with that both hill and Romanov were shocked at what they just heard and definitely wasn't expecting that.

Hill/Romanov: "WHAT?" They where both confused, but Romanov continued speaking her voice like ice. Romanov: when did this happen? Why the hell am I only finding this out now? Where is clint now? I'm going to kick his ass" at this point both hill and fury could see how pissed and hurt she was from hearing this new information. Fury:" Baton came to me some time ago with concerns about being effected by Loki's staff and being compromised, he said he couldn't trust himself to be in the field to be able to complete missions or to protect his partner" looking and Romanov as he said the last three words, she was still frowning and was clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles were white she then took and deep breath to try c Keep her self calm. Hill had only ever seen Romanov showing this much emotion on a couple occasions and still finds it unnerving to watch.

Fury: " you are only finding out now because you both were tying up loose ends in solo missions that didn't require a partner" he said looking and Romanov " or overseeing missions that didn't involve Barton" now looking at hill who now also had a slight frown on her face. "So there was no need to tell either of you until those mission had been completed. But agent Romanov you won't be able to kick Clint's ass as he has already left the agency and had asked for you not to be notified of his leaving nor to be able to go looking for him. Which I granted" Romanov: "do really expect me not to go looking for him just because he asked?" She said through now clenched teeth Fury:" I expect you to follow my orders! Which include you letting Barton go" he said slightly raising his voice. Romanov: "he's my partner! I deserve an explanation from him! And do you really think I care whether it's a warning or and order from you?" Hill: " agent Romanov! Stand down!" She says in a warning tone. agent Romanov just looks at her with most terrifying death glare that's she's seen in a long time. Then turns attention to fury again when he starts to speak again.

Fury: " Natasha that's enough, we won't be discussing this any longer! Do you understand?" He says with authority. Natasha stares at him with the same death glare she gave hill then gives a slight nod of understanding. She turns and walks past hill who looks at her with eyes filled with the smallest amount of worry, and heads for the door. Just as she's about to reach for the handle fury speaks again. Fury:" I have one more thing to inform the two of you" Natasha doesn't turn around but waits at the door for fury to finish. " effective immediately agent Romanov and hill, you two are going to be partners from now on. This is not up for debate, you are both dismissed." Natasha with out hesitating left without another word, as for hill she stood in fury's office motionless still catching up to what just happened.

Fury:" Maria do you have something to say? Hill:" what is going on? Why am I suddenly being partnered up with Natasha? I run missions not go on them. And especially not with agents like her who don't follow the rules! We have complete different field tactics!" I say trying to keep calm but also get my point across Fury:" Maria you are being partnered up with Natasha because you are the only other agent apart from Barton who isn't scared of her and the only other agent who She has any amount of respect for. I need you out in the field more as well, and where tactics are concerned you are not wrong but I think that's why your partnership will work. You will hopefully be able to keep her from causing too much damage and stop her from doing to many reckless things during your missions. But in saying that it goes both ways. I won't be changing my mind either tomorrow you two start working on your partnership and I'm will inform you when your first mission will be. You are dismissed again" he then goes back to his work on his desk. Hill knows that there's no way she'll be able to change the directors stubborn mind once he has it made up. She sighs deeply and try's to accept his decision, turns and leaves the room through the same door Natasha left not too long ago.

Fury looks up when he hears the door close, stares for a while then smirks " this is going to be interesting with those two, and if I'm lucky they won't cost the agency too much in damages " slightly chuckling under his breath "I have a better chance of getting a birthday card off the council"

note: from chapter two onwards I'm going to be swapping between Maria's and Natasha's point of view (maybe even fury's as well) in each chapter


	2. Chapter 2: beginning of a partnership?

Chapter 2: beginning of a partnership?

[[quick note: in this story loki still tried to destroy the earth but were stopped by the avengers. Other than that most things are different. hill and romanoff are only in their early 20s. Fury found Romanoff and got her out of the widow program instead of Barton a year before before iron man 1. Romanoff and Barton weren't partners for long (that's why its not mentioned much) and were NOT apart of the avengers. Hill is not second in command but is still high ranked. I will explain all this through out the story. I just wanted the clear things up before people got confused. Thanks and enjoy:)]]

[ into]

After Fury had told the two agents of their partnership. The agents weren't very willing to accept it. Before being made partners agent Hill and Romanoff had never actually worked together, but they had heard and seen the outcome of each others missions and were equally impressed with the other and were both considered great agents.

[ Present time]

Romanoff's alarm clock shows 5:40am, if she don't leave soon she'll be late meeting agent hill in the gym . Sighing deeply while walking over to the small fridge and grabbing a water out in the room that she had be allocated by shield, it was not a small room though it definitely was not what one would considered big either but it had everything you needed (a bedroom, small kitchen and a bathroom).

Romanoff doesn't particularly care about being late (or even turning up) to meetings or going through bullshit protocols , but fury made it very clear that if she didn't meet with agent hill today he would make sure for the rest of her time at shield she'd be doing paperwork because apparently she needs a new partner. Shuddering at the thought of that she quickly get everything she need and leave the room.

While romanoff makes her way down the corridor she can't help but think that this "partnership" that the director has come up with between her and agent hill is a disaster waiting to happen. Hill is the type of agent who has to be in control and has to complete missions following protocol, sticking to rules and always follows orders. So how the fuck were hill and romanoff meant to work together?!

Romanoff is the complete opposite, barley follow the rules, orders or protocols during missions which is why hers and agent Barton partnership kind of worked (they both got into the same amount of trouble, other than that the partnership wasn't anything to boast about) but both Romanoff and hill have the highest completion rates for missions (which is probably why she gets away with not doing what I'm told) but through two completely different methods.

Taking a right then two more lefts down the corridor romanoff comes to a stop in front of two large wooden doors. Letting a deep breath to try and make herself relax and not as frustrated, when she relaxes enough she opens the doors and walks through.

[15 minutes before romanoff walks through the doors]

Agent hill arrive at the gym ten mutes before the meeting time which is at 6am, its a force of habit for her to be early to meetings. Although Hill is not sure whether or not agent Romanoff will actually turn up so this might just be a waste of time. Hill walks through the two large wooden doors into the gym and makes her way to the sparing mats, face the door and wait, god Hill hated waiting. She looks at her watch again to see that its 5:55am, only five more minutes . . . GREAT! She thinks sarcastically, Hill has been on edge since the meeting yesterday and can't help but think that this new partnership is going to be a disaster and probably going to get herself killed during the process. . .which is just fantastic she thinks bitterly.

watching as the last ten seconds of 5:59am tick by, ..2 as the last second goes by hill looks up at the door again and waits for agent Romanoff to grace her with her presence.

[meeting starts]

Agent Hill sees the doors in front of her open and agent Romanoff walks through leisurely like she's not late at all. This is going to piss me off if romanoff makes this a habit Hill thinks to herself knowing that it most likely will be.

"hill" Agent Romanoff greets as she walks over and stands in front of Hill, looking at the other agent with no emotions in her eye or voice. "your five minutes late, agent" Hill say in a slightly annoyed tone, she really does hate being made to wait. "i got stuck in traffic" Romanoff says shrugging her shoulders. " you live on base" Hill deadpans as she is starting to already wish that romanoff was just a no show.

"details" romanoff says with a smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes. making Hills life difficult on purpose. Agent Hill knows that agent Romanoff is baiting her on purpose just to piss her off. But Hill is not going to give the other agent the satisfaction and decides to move on. Although romanoff is doing a good job at pissing her off. "fury wants us to start training together so we can get to know each others fighting styles and get them in sync before we go on missions" Hill says getting back to the reason we are here, and hopefully to get the other agent to co-operate with her.

romanoff can't help but find it funny and shows a slight smirk when hill talks in her authoritative voice she uses when talking to agents under her command when she's had enough of their nonsense. Romanoff breaks out into a larger smirk since she knows it'll definitely annoy Hill ."I'm surprised that you can still fight at all considering you spend most your time behind a desk" romanoff says like its a well known fact around S.H.I.E.L.D, although she knows Hill is a highly skilled agent.

Agent Hill narrows her eyes at what agent Romanoff had just said, and gives the agent her trademark disapproving look that lets Romanoff know that Hill is unimpressed. Hill is pissed at Romanoff thinking she just some useless person behind a desk."i can assure you, agent Romanoff that I'm perfectly capable at fighting regardless of what you think my job description is" Romanoff knows she achieved her goal to piss Hill off, as she can see Hill clenching her jaw even after she has stopped talking. "whatever you say Hill, ill believe it when I see it" Romanoff says like she's already bored of being here.

Hill just ignores the comment and decides to bring up the other topic fury had also mentioned. "fury also said that we should try get to know each other, even to become friends in order to make this partnership to work" which she herself wasn't entirely sure how to get to know the other agent or even if the other agent ever would open up to hill.

Romanoff looks towards hill confused. "get to know each other? And what become friends? I was brought up and trained to as an assassin! Not sit around and make friends with everyone" not understanding the point of becoming friends with the other agent or even how to, romanoff has never had someone you would call a friend.

Hill can see the confusion all over the other agents face as romanoff obviously is having a hard time with the concept, which makes hill realise that the other agent probably has never had a friend or knows how to be one, which makes sense considering how she was raised. Though no one apart from fury knows the full story but there has been rumours.

"agent making friends in this line of work is hard and dangerous, but when being partnered up with someone you are going to have to trust them with your life and will make it easier if you get to know them" hill says in a slightly softer voice hoping that will make the other agent understand.

Romanoff just stares at hill trying to understand what she just said, and sees the other agents point but it goes against everything that she has long been taught. "hill, sorry but I don't think we'd ever become friends" romanoff states.

romanoff sees hill flinch slightly and emotions she's not sure what flicker in hills eyes at her words and wonders if her statement was too harsh. But even though she says that it wouldn't, would it be such a terrible thing if it actually could happen? Becoming friends with hill? And having someone she can rely on. Romanoff ponders on those thoughts for a while and when she gets even more confused she pushes those thoughts away. And continues to stare at hill, waiting for her to say something back.

Hill watches as the other agent just stares at her. she can see that its not quite going through to romanoff how important it is for them to trust each other. Hill must admit that she's was a little hurt at how quickly the other agent had said it wouldn't happen, and wondered why it hurt her rather than annoyed her. hill quickly dismissed the thought. hill hoped that they could work something out. "you might be surprised at what can happen" hill says trying to persuade the other agent and give herself some hope that they aren't doomed.

Romanoff know hill means well but, she still has her doubts about the whole getting to know each other thing. "hmm maybe" romanoff vaguely answers hoping hill gets the hint.

Hill takes a deep breath taking the hint from romanoff, turns around and steps into the middle of the training mats then turns back to face the other agent who is just staring at her. "agent, I know for a fact that getting to know each other won't work unless your willing to try with me and I'm not going to push either. So how about we move on to learning each others fighting styles. the sooner we get started , the sooner we can do things we much rather do"

END OF CHAPTER 2 !

thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3:beginning of a partnership p2

Chapter 3: A beginning of a partnership part 2

"agent, I know for a fact that getting to know each other won't work unless your willing to try with me and I'm not going to push either . So how about we move on to learning each others fighting styles. the sooner we get started , the sooner we can do things we much rather do" hill says. knowing that if romanoff is pushed to much to soon, the other agent would shut her out completely and she didn't want that to happen.

Romanoff looks at hill who is now standing on the mats, and decides to join her standing about 2 metres away from the other agent. wondering how this'll turn out, but was expecting for hill to give up completely on them getting to know each other but is surprised that hill hadn't.

"okay rules" hill says at the agent now standing in front of her, "no weapons, and to avoid any injuries tap out if you can't continue" hill knows that romanoff would have at least one concealed weapon and also could kill someone is seconds, considering the agent in front of hill is the famous black widow and all. Hill would be stupid to think the other wise.

Romanoff looks at Hill raising an eyebrow " I don't have any" she says innocently, glad to be about joke around again after their first talk. Hill looks at romanoff not believing that at all, hill is amazed how quickly the other agent starts trying to annoy her again " I find that hard to believe" both agents just stare at each other, after about a minute romanoff sighs.

" fine" romanoff says, and starts taking two large army knives out of her suit, taking off her widow bites and fifteen other weapons that were hidden. Romanoff walks a short distance away from the training mats then places the weapons on the floor away from the mats. Romanoff knows she doesn't need her weapons to be lethal. but would rather not have to put all them back in place "happy, now can we get this over with?"

romanoff walks back to the mats and standing a short distance in front of hill. Romanoff is actually looking forward to this a little bit, and maybe even get to beat the shit out of Hill.

"yes very, I don't particularly want to get stabbed and die. Lets get started" hill says in an almost smart arse way. Now trying to get under the other agents skin. Frowning romanoff looks at agent hill "do you think that I would have stabbed you?" romanoff doesn't know whether or not Hill just said that to annoy her or because hill actually meant it. Romanoff hopes that hill is only messing with her as pay back. But can't help think deep down that hill would think that she'd actually try to kill her.

hill looks at Romanoff and shrugs "you never know " she says like it wouldn't be a surprise if the other agent actually did attempt it . Hill knows that agent Romanoff wouldn't kill her as the other agent apparently has too much fun annoying her, but in all seriousness hill believes that agent romanoff wouldn't kill her.

Agent romanoff was taken off guard at hills comment and couldn't help letting her emotions slip slightly, but just as quickly had them back under control. For some reason romanoff didn't want hill to have that level of distrust towards her. And founds that confusing considering romanoff didn't really know Hill or really ever cared for others opinion of her. Pushing the thoughts away romanoff turns her attention to hill who is still standing in front of her.

Agent Hill wasn't sure if she imagined it or if she had actually witnessed the smallest amount of surprise and hurt in the other agents eyes when answering the question, as the emotions were gone just as fast as they appeared. Hill wasn't expecting Romanoff to actually get hurt from her comments. Hell romanoff is the black fucking widow.

"let's start" Romanoff says with no emotions and a blank face. This brings hill back to reality. Hill stares at the other agent and knows she had really pissed them off. Romanoff gets into her fighting stance and waits for hill to do the same. Hill see Romanoff get into a stance and follows suit. Both agents stare at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

Romanoff gets sick of the stand off and decides to make the first move and suddenly springs forward at hill aiming a right hook at the other agents face. Hill sees romanoff lunge forward and try's to avoid the punch by side stepping, but the other agent is so quick still manages to partially connect with hills cheek. Romanoff felt the hit connect but only particularly. Hill can feel her cheek burning even though it was only a partial hit and has a feeling that its still going to leave a nice bruise.

Hill decides not to wait for Romanoff to attack her and steps forward and aims a strong mid body kick at the other agent. Romanoff sees hill's attack and evades quickly but isn't quick enough to move out of the way of second kick fully and gets kicked in her left had which has now gone numb. Hill new her first kick missed and was glad when her second on at least hit the target even if it was only the other agents arm. As hill was beginning to think she wouldn't be able to land a hit on the black widow.

Hills small victory doesn't last long as romanoff aims a kick at hills midsection. Hill struggle to move and is hit with such a strong force to the side of the thigh just above the knee, hills leg give way and stumbles to the floor.

Romanoff is annoyed that her kick didn't hit where originally aimed for but is satisfied when hill stumbles. talking advantage of the situation, Romanoff gets behind hill and hooks her arms around hills neck in a sleeper hold, then wraps her legs around hills torso, Romanoff then leans backwards so that she has her back to the floor with hills back pulled to her front in one fluid motion.

Hill is mortified when she stumbles, suddenly hills on the floor in a sleeper hold by the black widow. Hill's body goes stiff, knowing that she's fucked in this position.

Romanoff felt Hill go stiff in her hold, she knows hill knows that there is no way out of this situation. Romanoff tightens her hold around hills neck.

"well hill, you can either tap out or pass out. Which one will it be?' romanoff says in a patronising voice, enjoying her self immensely waiting for Hills answer.

Once Hill hears that she is beyond infuriated, at how the other agent is talking to her and is also squeezing their hold tighter and tighter urging her to answer.

When hill doesn't answer romanoff decides to have a little more fun with this and squeezes the grip around hills neck slightly harder after each passing second then speaks again. " you did much better than I thought you would. But I'm still a bit disappointed" she added in that same patronising voice used before.

Upon hearing that same tone, hill had enough. it was getting harder to breath with the arm around her neck being pulled tighter and tighter, hill snapped.

"fuck you romanoff! " hill yells. then all of a sudden hills vision starts to blur and then everything goes dark.

END OF CHAPTER 3 :)


End file.
